Flame and Eternal
by Holly Rose E
Summary: Just a little rio/phil PWP i whipped up one night. Hope you enjoy! r/r


Flame and Eternal  
  
By: Kitten-Luv  
  
Rating: *squirms* Er, I believe about PG-15-ish or so.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't own MK, PC, CfG, Sugisaki Yukiru has the pleasure of doing that. But if you were to sue, all I have is this loverly remote control.  
  
Other: a short fic about one of my fave couples in the MK universe ^-^.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Can't you feel my body heat  
  
The two that are not forgiven  
  
Wanting you, needing you  
  
More, always, hold onto me  
  
~~~  
  
How they had ended up in the dance of eternal light neither would ever remember. The passionate flame in their souls burned with a fiery fervor that carried them, teasing the other. Their want increased as the other would every so often moan in pleasure, pleasure in which they themselves had caused.  
  
He kissed her hungrily, devouring her taste. How long had he been yearning just to hold her in more than just a friendly hug? These thoughts.these words.these feelings. these actions.were almost too much for him to comprehend. He nipped at the nape of her neck, feeling her involuntarily shuddering underneath his fingertips.  
  
He loved her, always had, since the first time she had looked at him with deep eyes of dark, forest green, scrutinizing him. They always would look at him in ways that left him confused at what she could be thinking. Sometimes they flashed like a red warning light, telling him of her anger. Other times they would glow and glimmer like that of a star, showing a sort of admiration. Though the worst was when she would look at him before he left to fight, the pleading, helplessness look she gave him. All those emotions, were always laced with a thin layer of something he could never pinpoint. But now he knew. She returned his love every time.  
  
So now they were wrapped up in each other's warm embrace, giving the other love they should have presented so many months, maybe even years ago.  
  
~~~  
  
Hold me  
  
Don't let go  
  
But don't utter  
  
Even a single thing.  
  
~~~  
  
She moaned as his hands and lips roamed around her body. It, no, he was an incredible experience and continued to surprise her daily.  
  
As she ran her fingers along his torso, electricity coursed through her entire entity at the delight of him being so close to her. Her fingers ran along his tight muscles, trying to memorize every curve. God, he was perfect. He was really everything anyone could ever ask in a guy. He was funny and caring, extremely down-to-earth and thoughtful; when it counted. And he was always there, always there to help or always there to listen. She hated to pretend to be mad at him, she was never mad. Just concerned about him, he could die one day out on that battlefield, and it scared her beyond anyone's imaginations. She couldn't imagine what she'd do to anyone [especially Teela] if he ended up dying the way Ernest had.  
  
Ernest.he had gone so quickly. The reality of the war had swooped down on her, encasing her with its black wings. And, he had tried to be at everybody's side, trying to offer even the tiniest of comfort. Especially Gareas, he had gone to talk to Gareas while he had been in the midst of wallowing in self-loathing, and she still did not know what had happened between the two men, but they seemed to get along better than they had. They complimented each other well.  
  
But not like she and he did. She felt his hands rest on her back, picking her up and setting her on his lap, kissing anywhere he could get his lips. His hands moved up to her shoulders before sliding back down and coming to a rest on her hips.  
  
She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close to her. She was never going to let go, they both knew that. Now that she had him, she was *always* going to have him, and no one was going to take him away from her.  
  
But he wasn't going to let go of her.  
  
~~~  
  
Embrace me  
  
Tightly from behind  
  
The foreign words you whisper to me  
  
Are a bit  
  
Heart-rending and romantic  
  
I am your prisoner  
  
Flame and eternal  
  
Tonight, you  
  
Held me tenderly  
  
~~~  
  
He held onto her, afraid that if he let go for just one second, she'd be gone forever. He smiled a bit; knowing that wasn't going to happen and hugged her form closer to him. He looked at her sleeping form, and rubbed his cheek against her bare shoulder.  
  
He lightly brushed away a few stray strands of her hair, and kissed the side of her face. He closed his eyes, preparing to also fall into a cloud and sleep.  
  
"Aishiteru, Phil."  
  
A smirk played across her lips briefly before a hardly distinguishable reply of "love you too, Rio" was said.  
  
Love is the greatest thing that anyone of any status can ever obtain. Once conquered, a tenderness can be formed, and an understanding will connect between the two. And the greatest part of all, is the strength. Love conquers all - a truer statement was never said.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
O.O oh.dear.well, if that absolutely *sucked* tis not my fault!!! I wrote this at 5 am in the morning and this thought has been plaguing me for awhile now.  
  
I don't own those songs up there - they're the translation of some jap. Songs (I got the lyrics off of animelyrics.com) songs are: "Blue as the Sky" and "Into The Light" and "Flame and Eternal"  
  
*sigh* I hope I didn't make anyone sick with disgust at my revolting :::Glances back up at writing::: piece of words compiled together. Anywho, please review!  
  
Kitten-Luv ^_~ 


End file.
